O tanjō-bi omedetōgozaimasu
by Amarantha Millefiore
Summary: Hoy es un día muy especial, después de todo no siempre cumples un día mas de vida verdad Tsu-san aun así...por que parece que todo el mundo lo a olvidado. El titulo dice feliz cumpleaños


Hola aquí un regalo para Tsuna espero les guste aclaraciones al final:

_Habla_

_Diálogos

Disfruten del fic…si quedan dudas las responderé por inbox

Feliz cumpleaños Tsuna

Era un día normal en Namimori o seria asi de no ser porque hoy era un día especial, claro que muy pocos lo sabían pero para todos los allegados a Vongola y el mundo de la mafia este día era no solo especial si no algo muy importante y algo que debía ser celebrado a lo grande. Asi es hoy era el cumpleaños del decimo Vongola, mejor conocido en Namimori como dame-Tsuna pero para saber qué es lo que está pasando en verdad tenemos que ir a la residencia Sawada y averiguar que pasa por la cabeza del pequeño castaño.

_Hiiii es tarde y Hibari-san lo más seguro es que me muerda hasta la muerte por eso _ por lo visto ni siquiera recuerda que día es hoy

_Are Tsu-kun ¿Ya te vas? _le pregunto Nana

_Hai itekimassu oka-san _ y sin decir nada mas salió cerrando la puerta

_Ah~ por lo visto a vuelto a olvidar que día es hoy

Mientras Nana-san se voltea a seguir preparando algo en la cocina el pequeño Vongola se acerca a sus dos amigos, un peli-plateado de ojos verdes y un peli-negro de ojos miel, se saludan de forma natural y tranquila mientras que se alejan caminando de la residencia Sawada. Hablan de manera tranquila y con una pelea unilateral ya que Gokudera le grita al peli-negro mientras que Yamamoto solo se ríe, pero ambos notan que el castaño no sabe qué día es hoy pero no les sorprende después de todo el es muy distraído, asi llegan a la escuela y su guardián del sol les saluda de manera efusiva.

_BUENOS DÍAS AL EXTREMO SAWADA, CABEZA DE PULPO

_CABEZA DE CESPED BAJA LA VOZ ACASO QUIERES DEJARNOS SORDOS

Y naturalmente fueron detenidos no solo por Tsuna si no que también por Hibari vaya parece que Tsuna se ha asustado pero es natural nunca es bueno hacer enojar al prefecto aun asi dudo que le haga algo le tiene aprecio y por ser su cumpleaños saca una buena ventaja pero Hibari ya noto que no recuerda que día es hoy, bueno es mejor asi miren nada mas si es Chrome, Kyoko y Hana por lo visto ellas tampoco tienen muchas intenciones de decirle que día es hoy….are a volteado hacia acá ¿me abra visto?, no a quien vio es a Reborn bueno como sea lo mejor será irme vendré cuando salga de la escuela.

_Bueno Tsuna por lo visto este día será tranquilo y ya que no quiero que lo arruines con tu estupidez te daré el día libre, solo hoy _ le dijo Reborn

Tsuna solo asintió entusiasmado y entraron a la escuela, pero este sabia más de lo que aparentaba sabia que hoy era su cumpleaños pero nadie le había felicitado cosa que lo extraño pero no hiso ningún comentario, pero al finalizar el día se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban comportándose de manera muy extraña como si le evitaran. Al finalizar la jornada escolar se encontró con que Mukuro había ido a recoger a Chrome y en cuanto ellos se fueron, sin pelear con el prefecto cabe destacar, el resto también.

Ya lo había notado Tsu-san no sabe que pasa aun que es natural pero aun asi se los dije, les dije que ese plan no era el mejor pero no me escucharon ahora vean los frutos que da, ya sea a ido corriendo lo mejor será que lo siga si no el plan no funcionara aparte de que puede hacer una tontería.

El cementerio….que hace en este lugar no debería visitarlo y menos solo podría salir lastimado, o ya veo con que a eso viniste entonces supongo que tendré que hablar contigo aun asi no me molesta después de todo cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que hable contigo.

_¿Por qué? No lo entiendo porque nadie ha dicho nada de este día

_Tal vez sea porque no lo saben_

_Pero yo se los he dicho, y no solo yo si no que mama también

_Y porque te sientes tan mal después de todo nunca te había importado mucho que alguien fuera de tu familia te felicitara_

_Por que nadie de mi familia lo ha hecho y ahora ellos también lo son

_Bueno en ese caso yo te lo diré, feliz cumpleaños Tsu-san y que cumplas muchos más…estas ¿llorando?, no llores por favor no me gusta_

_Lloro porque solo tú te acordaste, y no solo eso sino porque tu ya no puedes cumplir mas

_Ya veo…no llores por eso mira mejor ve a casa te acompañare te prometo que todo estará bien_

_Gracias, hontoni arigatou prometo que no te decepcionare

Al fin vamos a casa espero que todo esté bien y arreglado él se lo merece no me gusta cuando llora pero ahora se ríe de que se está riendo, o es de mi, está bien no me importa después de todo siempre me ha gustado más su sonrisa que cualquier otra cosa. Al fin llegamos y como suponía todo a oscuras, lo mejor será que entre asi que lo apresuro y el entra yo solo me asomo por la ventana se ve sorprendido…me alegro por el ya consiguió verdaderos amigos.

_Chicos pensé que lo habían olvidado

_Como podríamos olvidarlo Juudaime hoy es un día muy especial

_Como sea yo solo viene porque me prometieron algo no es verdad arcobaleno

El niño solo asintió pero eso a mí me causo gracia, después de todo lo hiso por su alumno y parece que no se ha dado cuenta de que hay alguien más será divertido ver su reacción.

_Hola hermanito

_Dino-san, papa, Noveno ustedes también están aquí

_Claro no íbamos a faltar

_Eh, o vaya parece que me buscan…lastima pero no puedo entrar solo me queda ver pero aun asi será divertido_

_Eh Reborn a quien buscas

_A nadie Iemitsu

_No mientas Reborn-kun, asi que dinos, ¿A quién buscas?

_A una chica que nos ayudo con la fiesta _ mientras tanto la familia Sawada les observo extrañados

_Es cierto Tsuna una chica nos ayudo, aunque ella no estaba de acuerdo con el plan

Y asi todos los presentes afirmaron que alguien les ayudo y era a ella a quien esperaban ya que pensaban pedirle que se uniera a Vongola. Claro que Nana lo tomo como una invitación a su juego.

_Y como se llamaba esa chica

_Es cierto tal vez la conozcamos

_Hahi pues ella dijo que se llamaba Hikari Kichi

_Pero que ahora se han ensombrecidos sus miradas, siguen sin superar eso…ya veo por eso Tsu-san fue con migo quería hablar con alguien y quien mejor que yo que no digo nada, preguntar por mí no servirá pero lo mejor será que les respondan_

_Quien es, acaso la conocen _ preguntaban todos al mismo tiempo

_Ella no vendrá

_Como que no es una falta de respeto al Juudaime

Tsuna negó y se los dijo, que estoy muerta ellos no lo creen hablaron conmigo después de todo, pero ya les explicaron al fin lo entendieron, je supongo que era natural, pero aun asi se nota que Tsuna ya se libero como sea, yo ya no importo ahora Tsuna es feliz, y lo mejor será dejar que se divierta…se la pasara bien espero que no olvide que todo estará bien con ellos.

_Feliz cumpleaños

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TSU-SAN

Muy bien termine…fue más largo de lo esperado como sea aquí las aclaraciones:

En primer lugar mi Ooc que coloque está muerta y ella es la que narra todo pero fue la mejor amiga de Tsuna en vida, segundo Tsuna puede hablar con ella pero no verla, tercero ella decidió hablar con los Vongola y solo por eso pudieron verla, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Tsuna disfruto de su cumpleaños ya que sabe que era lo mejor, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
